Just one kiss
by Zeeezyyy
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Starfire kissed Beastboy instead of Robin in the first episode? How would have things changed. Au. Not concentrating on ALL episodes. Mostly BeastboyxStarfire and slight RobinxRaven.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys this is a new story I wrote. It's an au. This is a Beastboy and Starfire fanfic. The pairings are as follows:_**

 ** _-Beastboy and Starfire_**

 ** _-Slight Raven and Robin._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. (Though I like to think I own Kid Flash. ;) check out my other story.. "When Lightning_** **_Strikes_**.")

 ** _This fic doesn't have anything to do with my other BBSTAR fic "Bring me back to life."_**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy panted as he followed the hooded figure. He was a large man and as he glanced at him, he realised he was half robot. Half Robot! That was so cool. At least it was better than being all green.

Sighing he took off behind him and together they reached the source of the problem.

It was a girl. At least Beastboy thought it was a girl. She was flying around and was armoured. Her hands were encased in metal gloves and her eyes were glowing green. Her hair was red and they flowed around as she ran into different objects. She kept screaming incomprehensible words which were probably of a different language.

Beastboy stared at her in awe but was distracted by a boy trying to calm the girl down.

Beastboy had forgotten about the half-robot beside him until he brought his arm up and shooted at the girl. Probably trying to get her attention. "Now who's trying to destroy my neighborhood?!" He shouted.

The girl suddenly pushed the boy wonder away where he landed infront of Beastboy. He got up and was about run back but a black energy shield was cast between him and the flying girl.

There was swoosh behind them and a purple hooded figure appeared out of the ground. She had purple eyes and stared at the caped boy. "Don't you think we shouldn't fight her." She said in a cool voice and the caped boy wonder continued to stare at her before turning and walking towards the alien.

"I don't want to hurt you." He said as he approached the girl. The girl's eyes stopped glowing to reveal the most beautiful eyes.

He only took her hands and removed the gloves. She looked at her hands and then the boy. She stared at him before she brought her hands up and pushed him with a strength that sent him flying across the road.

Beastboy felt himself taking a step forward and was suddenly met with beautiful pools of green eyes. His mouth opened slightly as she walked over to him, a determined look in her face. Beastboy nervously shuffled back but she grabbed him by the collar, pulling him to her and kissed him.

Beastboy's eyes widened and he felt himself grow hot in the face. She parted and pushed him. He fell to the ground staring at the girl. She looked at everyone. "If you wish not to be hurt then you will leave me alone." She said before flying away. Beastboy, still blushing, looked around him. Everyone was watching him and he realised that the purple-goth-like girl had appeared beside the boy wonder and was trying to hoist him up.

"Uh.. My name's Beastboy." He breathed his eyes still trained on the spot in the sky where the alien girl had flown off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Robin glared at the girl. She was getting more and more annoying.

"You're the one who kissed him!" He said pointing at Beastboy who shrinked.

Starfire glared back and folded her arms. "I do not wish to talk to you. However since you are all so curious, I kissed him so I could speak of your language." She said also pointing at Beastboy.

Beastboy felt his heart slightly drop, but payed it no mind.

He had no idea what was going to happen next. But he had a good feeling about it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy plopped down on the sofa. His eyes scanned over the huge place. He could get used to this!

He had discarded his "Doom Patrol" uniform. His new one was way better. He was also now part of another superhero team.

And to be honest, he really did like his new teammates. There was Robin, apparently the leader. He had a mysterious personality but Beastboy knew better than trying to talk to him about it.

Then there was Raven. She was not exactly mysterious; she had more of a "don't-approach-me-or-I'll-kill-you" vibe.

Cyborg was cool. Beastboy did think he annoyed him at times but he was like a good friend, those who never really leave.

Lastly, there was Starfire. Beastboy thought she was beautiful, especially in her new uniform. Seeing her without armour for the first time, Beastboy's mouth fell to the floor. Metaphorically, of course. It wasn't all the way to the floor..

She also had a better personality. She was sweet and kind to everyone on the team and didn't give off the warrior-princess vibe Beastboy got earlier. He didn't mind though..

"Friend, I wish for you to assist me in the kitchen." Starfire said as she floated in front of him.

"I- uh sure Starfire.." He replied and followed her into the kitchen.

"I wish to make the Happy Pudding."

"Happy Pudding? Starfire I'm not sure if that's a thing.."

"On my planet, we make of this pudding to celebrate happiness. I wished to make this for my friends and I was hoping you could assist me in identifying the ingredients." She stated simply and Beastboy chuckled, "Sure, Star."

Starfire beamed and flew off missing Beastboy's smile by a fraction of a second.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 _ **This is just the starting. There will be hinted ROBRAE and since this is an au, Terra episodes will be cut out. I'm sorry lol.**_

 _ **Until then, bye lovelies :***_


	2. A gift

**New chapter. Guys. I'm sorry this took so long but here it is. I actually had to plan a sequel for my other story, When Lightning Strikes which is why this took so long.**

 **Anyways, on with the story:**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Beastboy was upset. Why? Well because his favourite video game was missing again.

"STARFIRE!"

Everyone jumped.

"Umm yes Beastboy?" Starfire asked, nervously. Oh, she knew what was going on. What she had done. She stared at Beastboy innocently. The problem was: she knew what she had done, but she was so incredibly naïve that she had no idea of the severity of what she had done.

Beastboy sighed. He couldn't be mad at Starfire. He just couldn't.

"Star, were you in my room again? My video game is missing."

Star's eyes lit up and Beastboy felt his heart stop. Her eyes. Those beautiful green jewels. They didn't light up like when she was angry or in battle. They lit up; they flashed for a second and Beastboy saw a sense of pure excitement; all his anger melted. He could never get mad at her.

"Oh! Beastboy," she giggled. "Your game, I think I placed it in the room of lounging." She whispered, a hint of excitement laced her voice. Beastboy raised his eyebrow and glanced at the rest of the Titans.

Raven was casually sipping her chamomile tea. She was paying no mind to Starfire's games. Robin looked mildly interested and was smiling the slightest smile, almost a smirk. Cyborg couldn't be bothered less. He was more interested in getting worried about his car getting jacked up in the latest battle.

"Are you sure? Cuz I just passed the lounge and.." He had made his way to the room and..

"Oh my.. What the... What in the.. What? When? Where? Who? Wha-"

He found himself at a loss for words.

Starfire giggled. "I decided I would buy it since I had saved a lot of the-uh-pennies!"

The newest version of Mowped. It was here. In the lounge.

"Star. I- can't even thank you enough- tha.. Thank you." He just stared blankly at Starfire. Sure she bought gifts for everyone. Partly because she's the nicest. Partly because she usually has the most money.

Beastboy remembered when just last week she surprised Cyborg with an expensive new car toolbox.

But right now..

"You are the welcome Beastboy!" She announced before fluttering away happily. "I hope you liked it!" She exclaimed without looking back

Oh boy, how he loved it.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

It had been a week since the gift. And Beastboy, being Beastboy had already wrecked it. He didn't care about it that much but he was worried about Star. Would she be angry that Beastboy wrecked her gift to him within a week; clearly wasting her money?

But she wasn't even the slightest annoyed. She was a bit sympathetic saying stuff like: "I'm the sorry, I hope you're not upset."

Sighing he returned to his bedroom. He looked at himself in his mirror smiling. He then frowned, ruffling up his hair. Couldn't he be.. Just normal?

Robin was normal, just pretty good at karate and stuff.

Raven was too pretty normal.. she'd pass as your everyday goth.

Cyborg was a bit different, with all his computer parts; but that just made him look cooler than abnormal.

Starfire..she was a beauty now, with her jewel-like eyes..she didn't need to appear normal for anyone to want to.. God what was he thinking.

He mentally slapped himself.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

She stood infront of them. A small innocent smile on her face. Her round blue eyes ran over everyone. She had one hand on her hip. She used her free hand to move her blonde hair out of her eyes.

She exhaled, "My names Terra. Nice to meet you."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

 **YES YES I KNOW. I added Terra.(Thanks to heartless demon wolf) But don't worry I won't let her intervene. Or would I... Dun dun dun**

 **:D**

 **Anyways** lemme know what you think. Bye lovelies:*


End file.
